Promise High School
by Danny-Blaze
Summary: PJatO, tHoO, and tToA characters at school! Includes, in order of introduction: Percy, Sally, Grover, Mr. D., Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Bianca, Nico, Will, Luke, and more!
1. Promise High

Percy

 **A/N: Hey guys! What if the seven were normal teenagers, going to a normal school? And their personalities didn't change at all? And don't forget Thalia, Will, Nico, and Grover! What? Promise High School is a name I got from a generator.**

 **-I am a ManIaC (USA)**

My mom came in and woke me up.

"Hurry up! It's your first day of high school!" She exclaimed.

"So what? I hate that new school." I responded.

"That's not even _possible_!"

"It's very possible! I hate _every_ school!"

"Percy. You're going to Promise!"

"I will not go to Promise High School! The name is stupid! Promise? Like we're gonna promise to do something? Nope." I scoffed.

"Percy. You. Will. Go. To. Promise. High. School!" My mother dragged me out of bed, and then said, "If you don't, then I'm going to ground you. No phone. No laptop. No more divergent fanfictions. And lastly, NO WRITING!"

"I'm up!"

"Good. We leave in twenty-five minutes."

I threw on my navy blue shirt, and pulled on some blue jeans. I left my hair as it was. I looked in the mirror. My sea green eyes stared back at me. My black hair was a mess. I ran to the toaster and made some toast.

"Percy Jackson, get in the car, now!" My mother hollered.

I grabbed my toast and jumped in the passenger side. My phone buzzed. Grover.

Grover-Hey man. What school?

Percy-Promise High school

Grover-No way! Me 2! C U there!

Percy-Cool

"Here we are! Promise High School! Go on. Get to your homeroom!" My mom exclaimed.

"Fine. Off to Mr. D's class." I said, stubbornly.

"Have a good day!"

"Yeah."

Grover met up with me. We walked to Mr. D's class in silence. He knew I hated all schools. So, when we got there, I naturally took the seat in the back.

"Perry Jamson?" Mr. D called.

No one walked forward. "Ah. Percy Jackson." He corrected himself.

I walked forward and grabbed my schedule.

"Annie Belle Case?" He asked. "Oh. Annabeth Chase?"

A blonde girl with piercing gray eyes walked forward and grabbed her schedule.

"Grover Underwoods?"

"Close enough." Grover muttered, and grabbed his schedule.

"Talia Grapes?"

A girl in all black with black hair and blue eyes walked forward.

"Thalia Grace." She corrected him.

Mr. D looked like he was about to slap her, but said, "Jameson Grapes-err, Grace?"

A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up and grabbed his schedule. A girl named Piper McLean. A boy named Leo Valdez. A girl named Hazel Levesque. A boy named Frank Zhang. A girl named Bianca di Angelo, and her brother, Nico. A boy named Will Solace. A boy named Luke Castellan. Me and Grover only had one class together, gym. And Grover has a doctor's note excusing him from gym.

I went to my first class, Latin, bored. Then, I saw that I apparently had class with Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, and Leo. about 18 more people were in the room. A girl named Clarisse, and a few other random people. I sat down next to Annabeth and Jason. We compared our schedules.

I had algebra next, with Annabeth and Thalia. Then, I had biology with Jason, Leo, and Frank. And then I had gym with Hazel and Piper. After that, I had swimming by myself. After swimming was lunch, which we all had. Our final class, which we all had together, was history.

During swimming, I swam like a pro. I've been swimming all my life. I did underwater backflips, handstands, headstands, and still did more laps than everyone else. At lunch, we all sat together. During history, we were going to learn about Greece. We sat at tables of three. I sat with Annabeth and Grover. Jason, Piper, and Leo sat together. Bianca, Nico, and Hazel sat together. Frank, Thalia, and Will sat together.

Mr. Brunner was a pretty cool teacher. We all agreed to meet up at the school this Saturday at 12:15.


	2. Fro-yo

Hazel

Nico came in and woke me up. I flipped my pillow.

"Hazel. It's Saturday. Wake up."

"Nico no… Wait what? It's Saturday?" I got up and got changed.

Our dad had to drive us there. When we got there, Will, Percy, Frank, and Jason had bikes that sat three people. Grover and Annabeth were riding with Percy. Piper and Leo were with Jason. Me and Nico sat with Frank. And Thalia and Luke were with Will. Bianca was walking.

We decided to go to get frozen yogurt at a Sweet Frog. I got watermelon and chocolate. We all walked from there. We went around the square, and then Percy had an idea.

"How about we play Truth or Dare?!" He exclaimed.

"Ehhh…" Nico sounded worried.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" Bianca encouraged him.

"I don't know sis…"

"Nico! Come on! Don't be a baby! You're _older_ than me, and I'm doing it!" I exclaimed, running after the others.

"Fine!" Nico said with an eye roll, dashing ahead.

When we got to where Percy and Grover had ran to, they had formed a small circle using rocks.

"When we were in sixth grade, me, Grover, and some other kids used to come here to play truth or dare." Percy explained. "We would all sit outside of the circle, and the person who was receiving the truth or dare sat in the middle."

"I'll start, as usual." Grover said. "Hazel, truth or dare?"

I sat in the middle. "Truth."

Everyone sat down as Grover asked, "Are you dating Nico?"

Nico scoffed as Hazel responded, "EW! NO! He's my half-brother! DISGUSTING!"

"Thanks, Hazel." Nico said, rolling his eyes.

"Thalia." I said, scooting out of the circle.

"Dare." I saw mischief in her eyes.

"I dare you to… kiss someone here." I finished.

Thalia rolled her eyes, and glanced around. Her eyes landed on Leo. She moved towards him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Jason glared at Leo, like, _'If you so much as_ touch _my sister, you're dead.'_

"Annabeth." Thalia said.

"Dare." Annabeth responded.

"Go sit on Percy's lap."

"Ehh…" Percy said, nervously

Annabeth glared at Thalia. She scooted to Percy, and sat on his lap.

"Well then…" Percy said, as red as a tomato.

I giggled. Annabeth sent me one of her glares, but the red on her face messed it up. I laughed harder. Annabeth scooted off Percy's lap, and over to her spot. She went as far as possible from him.

"Nico." Annabeth said.

"Truth." Nico said, and I could almost feel how nervous he was.

"Okay, is that a thing with you people? Like, why did _both_ of you say truth?"

"No, it's not. It's just easier than a dare." Nico smirked.

Will laughed. "You fell for that! That's hilarious!"

"Will? Can I ask you something?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah-"

"Do you _want_ to die?"

Will gulped. "No."

"Will." Nico said, confusing Will.

"Uh, dare?"

"I dare you to say at _least_ five rhymes."

"To be honest, I don't really care, although, you know, that's not really fair."

I laughed. "What's so funny? And may I ask, do you have any money?"

Nico contained a chuckle. "I don't think I'm ugly, I'm actually cuddly."

Bianca snorted. 'Why are you all laughing, Is there something muffling?"

Everyone else giggled. "Why do you fiddle, is this some kind of riddle?"

Everyone fell to the ground, laughing and giggling at the rhymes.

"Nico." Will said.

"Dare." Nico replied.

"I dare you to follow any order that ends with 'Doctor's Orders' for a week."

"Accepted."

Let me have a m&m from your fro-yo, Doctor's Orders." I said, to test it out.

Nico gave me a m&m.

"Nico, we're all _dying_ to know, why are you so nervous? Is there someone here you have a crush on?" Annabeth asked Nico.

"I will say one thing. I _do_ have a crush on someone here, but I will not say any more." Nico said, and me and Bianca both tensed up a little.

Every time, someone would find out. And then, me and Bianca had to go and hold Nico back once word got out. Me and Bianca exchanged knowing glances, and everyone else turned to us.

"No." I said, when Jason came up after the game was over.

"Why not!?" Jason whined.

"It's not our secret to tell, that's why. If Nico tells you, then don't say anything else about it." Bianca replied, beside me.

Piper, Leo, and Jason had been in the same class for two years now, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover too. Bianca and Nico had been in the same class for five years, and me, Frank, and Thalia hadn't been in any classes with the other people there.

The three of us, (Me, Bianca, and Nico) had to call our dad to come and get us. Me and Nico hopped in the back. Bianca sat up front, as usual. When we got to the house, Nico went into his room. I never really understood what he does. Read? Write? Think? I don't know.


	3. Greek Gods

Jason

 **A/N: Hey guys, bad news. I may have made an oath to the river styx that I wouldn't read MoA until my cousin started reading, and my cousin is still reading SoN. SoN looks like son. SoN, as in, SON OF NEPTUNE! LOLOLOL! Also, I was wrong. The character's personalities do have changes, but from here on out, I will keep them as close as possible!**

I walked into history class and sat by Leo and Piper. Mr. Brunner was nowhere in sight. I assumed that he was in the restroom. But when the bell rang and we closed the door, Mr. Brunner popped up from behind his desk.

"Umm… Mr. Brunner, what were you doing under your desk?" Leo asked.

"I was grabbing my lance. I found it." Mr. Brunner replied.

He then walked to the board, which was currently on a slide about the Greek gods. He pointed the lance at one god in the center, who had a gray beard and a lightning bolt beside him.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Zeus." I said.

He pointed to Hera. "And who is this, Mr. Grace?"

"That's Hera."

"Poseidon is beside her. And then its Demeter. And then Ares." Percy said.

"Yes." Mr. Brunner replied.

"Then Athena, Hades, Artemis, Apollo, and Dionysus." Nico said.

"Wow, look who the show-offs are." A girl in the back scoffed.

"Laila, could you tell the class who the other three are?" Mr. Brunner retorted.

"Those are Hestia, Aphrodite, and Hephalst, duh." The girl, Laila, replied smugly.

"Hephalst is not a Greek god. Thalia, could you help?"

"What you meant to say, Laila, is _Hephaestus_. Hephaestus was the ugliest god, and he was the god of forges and fire." My sister, Thalia, responded.

"Thank you, Thalia." Mr. Brunner said, and then the bell rang.

We all exited the classroom and me, Piper, and Leo went to the parking lot. Percy, Grover, and Annabeth followed. Behind them were Nico, Hazel, and Bianca. Then there was also Frank and Will behind them.

"Where's Luke?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know. I heard that he's leaving the state after the semester ends." Annabeth replied.

"Oh. Okay then." Thalia said, clearly saddened by the news.

"Anyways, I'm throwing a party next week, and I think all of you guys should come!" I exclaimed, much to Thalia's surprise.

"You are?" She said, dumbfounded.

"Yes."

"Sweet! I'll be there!" Leo said, and I gave him a _duh_ look.

"Me too!" Piper said, happy.

"I'll go if Hazel and Bianca go." Nico replied nonchalantly.

"Then we'll be there!" Hazel grinned as she said that.

"Welp. If Nico the Walking Dead is going, then The Flaming Awesomeness has no choice _but_ to go!" Leo said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure. Parties are fun!" Percy exclaimed, and Grover, Will, and Frank all nodded.

"I guess if everyone else is going, then I don't want to be the one that's no fun." Annabeth said, and I cheered.

"By the way, invite as many people as you can!" I shouted.

Me and Thalia walked back to our home. Her room had an archery set on the wall, and she also had one picture of her in a plane, looking away from the window, and looking terrified.

My room was less practical. I had lighting decals going out from my bed, and I have lots of pictures of me, Thalia, and our mom hanging out. I also had a few pictures of me, Leo, and Piper, and one picture of me, Leo, Piper, and Thalia hanging out at an arcade when we were around nine.

I flopped on the bed and took a nap. When I woke up, it was eight o'clock, and dinner was done. I walked downstairs and grabbed some chicken, and then I ate it quickly. I went to bed after that.


	4. A Party

**Annabeth**

-The Day of Jason's Party-

I looked in my wardrobe, and decided on a short sleeved t-shirt and blue jeans. I then walked down the stairs to the living room, and walked outside. Jason had texted us the location of his house. His parents had left for Hawaii three days ago. I walked towards the place where my friend, Hannah, had parked her car. Hannah was a senior at our school.

I got in the passenger seat, and Hannah started the car. We drove over to Jason's house, and then we got out. Hannah locked the car and parked it, and I saw Percy and Grover off to the side of the house. I walked up to them, and then the three of us walked inside.

Percy was wearing a navy blue t-shirt that had waves on it, and dark blue jeans. He was also wearing Nikes. His hair was sticking up just like it was earlier in school. Grover wore a green shirt, jeans like mine, and a black watch.

When we entered, it seemed like the party was going crazy. Thalia and Jason were barely keeping the music below pounding, the seats unstained, and the walls safe. I rolled my eyes. I'd only known the two for a few weeks, but I knew that Jason was somewhat crazy and Thalia was more calm. So I was not at all shocked to see such a crazy party.

I walked over to Leo and asked, "How long has the party been like this?"

"Oh, well, Jason asked me and Piper to help set up, and we brought some people, and when we finished, Jason may have-" Leo stopped to duck before a pillow hit him. "Err… Gotten them riled up. I brought Travis and Connor Stoll, and they brought about 15 people, and Piper brought-" A glass flew above Leo and he managed to catch it. "Luke Castellan."

I walked to where the glass had been thrown from, and saw that it had been Luke. He looked like he had thrown it at someone or something. Then, a large bug appeared beside me. It started crawling up the wall, and Luke threw a glass bowl at it.

"You saw that too, right?" He asked.

"Yes. I have a theory. Remember the Stolls from third grade?" I asked.

Luke looked infuriated. "Hey, Travis! Connor! I got news! You don't mess with me!" He yelled.

"This is gonna be good." Leo said, plopping down on the couch.

The Stoll brothers looked terrified. Luke took them outside, and I heard the distinct sound of people being punched.

"Aw man! He took the brothers outside! We can't see them get beat up! Damn it!" Clarisse said, disappointed.

I rolled my eyes. Clarisse La Rue loved violence ever since we were in the third grade.

"Y'know, ya coud jus-" Leo swallowed a bite of a sandwich he had made. "watch from the window in the kitchen."

"Brilliant!" Clarisse exclaimed, going to watch from the kitchen.

Then, we heard a knock on the door. Hazel, Nico, Bianca, Will, Frank, and Rachel Dare had come. Behind them were about 50 other people.

"Well then. I guess you guys invited a lot of people." Percy said, and then a flood of people swarmed us.

I ducked and crouched down, hoping I wouldn't get hit. I looked around, and saw that Grover was doing the same. Percy was standing in front of us. Blocking the flow of people. When everyone was in, I stood up, and Percy walked over and made sure me and Grover were okay.

We looked around and saw that people were going a bit crazy. Music was basically pouring out of the speakers, and people were dancing crazily all around. Thalia and Jason looked like they'd given up on keeping the house clean.

We walked outside, where the Stolls were crouched, terrified. Luke stood in front of them, and was about to punch them again when Percy stepped in.

"Dude. I think they've learned their lesson." He said, and Luke stopped.

Me, Grover, and Percy sat by the fence. I heard yelps from the back yard, and chuckled. It sounded like Nico was trying to run from Bianca and Hazel.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Listen." I replied, pointing up.

"Hazel! Bianca! Let go! I will _not_ dance!" Nico's voice came from the other side of the fence.

I giggled, and so did Percy and Grover. We hopped up, and over the fence. Nico looked horrified.

"Really!? Well then. Please, help!" Nico said and made my most thoughtful look.

"Alright." I said.

"Really? I think Nico should have to enjoy himself. This _is_ a party, after all." Percy asked, incredulous.

"Yeah." I replied, and then started helping Hazel and Bianca.

Grover and Percy joined in. It looked like Nico was about to give up, and then Will Solace said from behind us,

"Hey guy- what are you guys doing?"

This caused Nico to squirm more, and try to escape, and he exclaimed, "Help!"

"Umm… Okay then… I'm just gonna go and… uh…play football…" Will said, looking at us like we were crazy.

"Well then. We could've used that help!" I called after him.

He shook his head and kept walking. We eventually got Nico into the house, and a song called _'Life of the Party, by Dawin'_ was playing. Nico went expressionless, and then looked at his sisters and said,

"I hate you both."

We all started dancing awkwardly, and Nico just stood there shaking his head. He then tried to walk away, and we stopped him. He scowled, and pretty much just looked mad.

"Meet somebody! I'm sure that the right girl for you is out there, most likely at this party! There's a _lot_ of people here!" I exclaimed.

Nico blushed, scowled more, and then walked off. Bianca and Hazel scowled as well, and then followed him.

"What's up with _them_?" I asked Leo.

"I honestly have no idea. Anyways, I'm gonna go and mingle now!" He responded, walking off.

I got bored of dancing pretty soon after that, but Percy and Grover just kept on dancing. I walked upstairs, and onto their balcony. I saw Frank and Hazel up there.

"Hey." I said to them.

"Bye." Hazel replied. "I need to go find my brother. He walked off. As you saw."

"Oh. Okay." I responded.

-TWO HOURS LATER-

"Hey Nico. Sorry about earlier, whatever I did or said." I said to Nico after the party ended.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about walking off, I just needed to blow off some steam." He responded.

"Oh. Where did you go, anyways?"

"I just took a walk around the block. And then hoped that the party didn't end by the time that I got back."

"Oh. Makes sense. I'm gonna go find Hannah now." I said, hoping I would fine my friend soon so I could go home.

When I found her, she was in the car. She looked like she was going to pass out any minute. I shook her back to the land of the awake, and then got in the passenger seat. She started driving.

"Bye." I said when we got back to my house. "See you later!"

I walked into my house and snuck past my parent's bedroom. I slid into my bedroom, and fell asleep.


	5. Costumes

**Leo**

The day after Jason's party, I woke up and rolled over on my bed. Only to discover I was on a couch. A dark blue couch, with white and lightning-blue streaks. So, I was at Jason's house. Jason came down the stairs. Behind him was Thalia, and then Piper. Piper wore the same clothes as yesterday.

"So-" I started.

"No. Don't even." Piper interrupted me.

"Okay, okay! But, I mean, it just-"

"No! Stop talking, now. Just, stop." Jason interrupted me this time.

"Fine, I'll stop, as soon as you explain-"

"Dude, stop it. Piper slept in a guest room, and Jason slept in his own room." Thalia told me.

"Oh. Okay then. Wait, why are we still at your house exactly?" I asked.

Jason pointed at the mess that was his living room. He then went and put some bread in a toaster. I grabbed a few things and put them in the trash. I grabbed a broom, and Thalia grabbed a dust pan. We started cleaning up.

Only three hours later, we were done! I sat down on the couch and sank into the cushions. Then, I heard a knock on the door. It was Mrs. Grace, Jason's mom. His dad had died a long time ago when a power line fell down.

"Oh! Hi, Mrs. Grace! I was just leaving!" Piper said, and I followed her out the door.

I started slowly walking back to my house, which was near Jason and Thalia's. Piper's house was farther down. Then, in the distance, I could also see Frank's house. Rachel lived in a house behind mine, and way down past Frank's house, I could see Hazel, Nico, and Bianca's house. On the other side of Jason's house, Percy lived pretty close, Grover lived a bit farther down, and Annabeth lived _way_ sown past Jason's house.

I walked into my house, and realized it was really just more of an orphanage, run by my father. My dad was named Harry, and he always was building something. Either that, or he was making bonfires.

"Hey dad." I said to him, walking to the room that I shared with some kids without parents.

"Leo!" My little brother, Harley ran up to me.

"Hey Harley. I'm gonna go get changed, and then I'm going go on a walk. You guys wanna come?"

"Really? Yes!" Harley ran off to tell some of his orphaned friends.

I got changed pretty quick, and then we went on a walk. Along the way, I saw a giant dog run past me. I jumped out of the way, grabbing Harley and one of my other brothers. One kid barely made it, and ended up covered in slobber.

I saw it run past Nico's house, and then I saw Nico, Hazel, and Bianca run out after it. I recognized that the dog was Percy's Newfoundland, Mrs. O'Leary. He showed us a picture of her one day. I darted after her, and Harley followed.

"Hey! I'll give five dollars to any of you who can catch that dog!" I yelled, and about 5 people ran after her.

I picked up the pace, and saw that Bianca and Hazel were slowing down.

"Watch out! 7 incoming racers!" I shouted, and they looked behind them and darted into the grass.

I continued running, and then Mrs. O'Leary stopped, turned around, and… ran back!? She almost ran over 2 kids, and I pulled them out of the way. Harley tried to grab her, but he couldn't. I saw Percy over past my house, and he was calling to Mrs. O'Leary. She almost bulldozed him, but he climbed up onto her back, and rode her back to his house.

"Well then…" I said, in between breaths.

Me and the other kids were panting hard. Hazel, Bianca, and Nico all started walking back to their house. Nico looked like he was about to pass out. Hazel looked better, but not by a lot. And Bianca had completely recovered. When she stopped by their mail box, however, she looked like she might faint.

"What's up?" I heard Nico say.

"I got into a school on the West Coast! I'm going to the University of South California two years early!" Bianca exclaimed.

"When do you leave?" Hazel asked.

"In three days!" Bianca responded.

"Great!" Nico exclaimed, happy for his sister.

Me and my group of kids walked by, and we waved at the three siblings. We then walked a bit faster, and got to our house soon. We walked in, and I collapsed on my bed and took a nap. My room had been converted into a many-kid-bedroom. It had 5 bunk beds, and two sleeping bags.

-TIME JUMP 5 WEEKS!-

With Halloween only a few days ahead, I was helping the other kids with their costumes. Me, Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Will, and Nico were all going to a Halloween party as superheroes. I was going to be _Kid Flash_ , Jason was going to be _Superman_ , Piper as _Jade_ , Percy as _Aquaman_ , Annabeth as _Black Canary_ , Hazel as _Vixen_ , Frank as _Green Arrow_ , Will as _Green Lantern_ and Nico as Damian Wayne's _Robin_.

I was currently helping Harley out with a robot costume. I have no idea why he wanted to go as a robot, but, hey. Who am I to judge.

"Thank you, Leo! The costume is even _better_ than before, and I got _dad_ to design it!" Harley exclaimed, running to show his friends.

"Wow. I'm surprised." I murmured, before moving on to help a kid with a dinosaur costume.

Kids were lining up for me to help them. One kid was going to be _Beast Boy_ , and his friends were going as Dick Grayson's _Robin_ , _Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg_. It took me a _long_ time on the kid going as Cyborg. I had to call Piper to help with the Starfire outfit. And the Raven cloak was easy, it was just a purple hoodie attached to a purple blanket.

"Thanks, Piper." I said, as she left to go and work on her _Jade_ costume.

"Wow! Harley was right! You're awesome at this stuff!" One kid exclaimed, after I helped him design a _Voltron_ suit.

Once I put a little _'Off Costume Duty'_ sign on my bunk, I laid down and took a nap. Helping little kids with their costumes is hard work! I couldn't sleep, however. So, I took Festus, my golden retriever for a walk. He can be trouble. I passed Percy's house, and saw Annabeth and him sitting on a couch on the porch, hands clasped.

I passed a few more houses before Festus decided we should go back the other way. When we finally got back, Harley sprinted over to Festus. Festus licked Harley's arm. Harley laughed. I put Festus' leash on the hook, and let him play in the backyard.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_HALLOWEEN! OOOOOoOOOOOoH! -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

I walked up to Jason's house. Piper, Jason, and Thalia were there. Thalia had refused to tell us who she was going as. When I saw her, I realized she was going as Zatanna. Jason's face said, _Don't even think about it_.

"Never. I would _never_." I responded.

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover walked up. Grover was going as… Animal Man. Behind us, Robin, Vixen, and Green Arrow walked up to us. I heard loud footsteps coming from the alley behind us. I turned around, and was attacked by a green light in my eyes.

"Will. Did you seriously get a _neon_ suit?" Annabeth asked.

Will grinned. "Yes. Yes I did!"

Just about everyone in a 10-foot radius face-palmed. Then, a little girl stepped out from behind Will. She looked like she was in the 7th grade. She wore an Enchantress costume.

"You're _seriously_ bringing a _13-year-old_ to a _high-school party_!?" Nico asked, incredulous.

"Yes. We're only two years older than her! She's practically my _sister_!" Will protested.

"We're going to a freshman party. Where everyone is going to be going crazy. You saw the party at Jason's house! That's barely a little bit of the crazy of a freshman! We should know! We _are_ Freshmen!" Percy retorted.

"Just so you know, I'm not just some kid. I have seen things on the streets that are much crazier than any of you could imagine." The girl said.

"What's your name?" Nico asked.

"Lou Ellen. And I know about all of Will's secrets. In fact, did you know, Will has a crush on-" Lou started, but was cut off by Will's hand.

"You're flushing. Your face is crimson." Percy pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Err… no I'm not." Will said.

"Hmm-mm." Annabeth hummed sarcastically.

"Can we go? I'm getting bored." I said, impatient as ever.

"Agreed!" Piper and Jason said at the same time.

 **A/N: Schist! I missed my goal of 1,500 words! NOOOOOO! Anyways, please, review, or, if you feel like it, follow or favorite? Maybe? Anyways guys, I've got an extremely good plot line and some good inspiration…**

 ***Chuckles***

 ***Laughs evilly and maniacally***

 **MUAHAHAHAHA!**


	6. Secrets

**Lou Ellen**

 **A/N: Look at that! A minor character with a point of view! Wow! I just saw that my fanfic has like, 499 views or something like that, and went crazy. Now I'm grinning like a madman, and I can't wait for… MUAHAHAHA! I'll never tell you! Or will I? For those that haven't read Trials of Apollo, I am going to slowly torture you! Who is Will crushing on? What about who Nico's crushing on? The world may never know!**

I can understand Will's crush, but not really. Just, no. And all I can do is hope to get Will separated from everyone else for just a few minutes. Then, I can embarrass Will! I love it when I get to do that! Anyways, we walked up to the party. It was pretty extravagant for a freshman party. A storage area had been rented, cleaned, and decorated.

I walked inside, and then stopped. Will was in front of me, but he still realized I had stopped walking.

"What's wrong, Lou? Scared?" Will taunted me.

"Nothing scares me. Nothing." I replied, smiling.

"Oh, really? Not even the emo?" Will asked.

"No, not even y-"

Will covered my mouth. "Lou, if anyone finds out, you will die painfully and slowly. Understood?" He let go.

"Yes. Don't worry, I'm not evil. Tonight, no one will find out from me."

"Good."

Will walked off to his group of friends, as they all sat down and talked. I grabbed a bottle of water and downed it quickly. I was slightly dehydrated from the walk, which took about thirty minutes. I watched as _Aquaman_ and _Black Canary_ got up and started dancing. _Jade, Superman, Vixen,_ and _Green Arrow_ followed.

Leaving Will and _Robin_ at the table. I was tempted to walk over and sit there too, but figured that was a _very_ bad idea. Will looked like he was an apple after Nico said something, probably a joke about dancing. I chuckled. I knew Will well enough to know that some things made him flush a shade of red darker than crimson.

Will waved to me, and I walked over. I sat down with them, and then giggled at the puzzled look on Nico's face.

"You brought her why?" Nico asked.

"Well, because I'm practically his sister." I replied.

"That's literally the stupidest reason I've ever heard for bringing someone to a party."

"Hey! It's not _that_ stupid! At least it makes more sense than inviting 50 people to a party!" Will protested.

"I brought one person. I brought Silena Beauregard, and that's it! Don't hate because you brought no one!" Nico retorted.

"Wow. That's sad." Will shook his head. "At least I'm not a silent loner."

"I am _not_ a silent loner!"

"One could argue." I said, breaking in. "Also, please, stop with the banter back and forth."

"Lou, may I speak to you?" Will asked me, pulling me aside.

"You two need to stop with all that banter and schist, and just kiss already!" I whispered, making frantic hand motions.

"No." Will replied. "I'm pretty sure he _doesn't_ like me like that."

"Or, maybe, he doesn't know that yet!"

"Just, stop." Will put his head in his hands. "Please."

"Fine. I desist." I replied, unable to continue when I saw that Will was genuinely frustrated.

I walked away, and strolled to where the other people were. I saw that Nico was contentedly watching Percy and Annabeth dance. And now, I can't figure out who to tease. Nico for having a crush on a girl who is obviously taken, or Will for being infatuated with an emo.

I decided I needed some fresh air, and found that Grover was sitting outside the storage area. He looked sad. Like something had happened to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just that, well… I don't think there's somebody out there for me." Grover replied.

"Nah, I'm sure that, for your animal man, there's a…"

"Exactly! See!? There isn't anyone for Animal Man, nor for me!"

"I think there is, you just haven't met her yet."

I walked back into the party, and found that it had mostly died down. Except for the fact that there was a huge fight going on.

 **A/N: Alright, I admit it. That was an embarrassing, short chapter. Also, I do NOT ship Grou! I am a Gruniper shipper through and through! I'm actually surprised that I did two chapters in one day. Bye! See you VERY soon!**


	7. Dreams

**Will**

All of a sudden, a body came crashing through the table I was sitting at. I jumped up, and looked at the direction the man had come from. I saw a blonde haired guy, with brown eyes. He looked furious. He wore glasses. He had fair complexion, and he was ripped. He glared at the fallen dude, and then another guy bumped into him.

The fallen guy got up, and I saw that he had blue eyes, orange hair, and that he stood at about 6 feet tall. The dude who'd bumped into the blonde haired guy had black hair, green eyes, and pointy ears. The blonde turned around, and punched the brunet in the face. The brunet fell back, and then tried to punch the blonde. The blonde ducked, and the brunet punched the ginger. The ginger then grabbed the brunet's wrist, and slammed the guy down.

The brunet fell onto the blonde. The blonde roared in outrage. He jumped up and tackled the brunet. The brunet fell over, again, and the ginger tried to stomp on the brunet. The brunet grabbed the ginger's foot, and threw him across the storage area.

"How the Pluto are they even that strong!?" Hazel asked Nico.

"Jocks. And Tyson." Percy replied.

The brunet jumped back up, and the blonde was currently preparing to go and hit him.

I ran out in between them, and yelled, "Hey! Why are you guys fighting!? And can't we just settle things like proper, decent adolescents? Really, people! This is _supposed_ to be a _party_ and _not_ a wrestling tournament!"

The three just stood there, pondering what I said.

Then, the blonde spoke up. "He touched my girlfriend!" He was pointing at the ginger.

"Then, you should let her-" I tried to intervene.

"Well, she seemed like she was flirtin' with me, how'm I s'possed to know she wa'nt!" The ginger yelled.

"Um, I'm only in this because of an accident…" The brunet replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Then, why not leave the fight, I mean, you'll only end up hurt." I knew I sounded like a teacher, but right then, the only thing that mattered is that the three jocks stopped fighting.

And the second best thing to that was if people began fleeing the situation. I gave Lou Ellen a look, like; _Hurry up and get some of these people out of here!_ She grabbed Piper, and filled her in on the plan. Piper walked around the three hostile jocks and me, over to the other side of the storage area. She slowly talked the people into leaving, for their own sake.

Lou was currently focused on getting people out of the storage area, and they were on the opposite side of the door. I kept focused on the jocks, and heard the accusations. The brunet said that the blonde was being unreasonable, since it had been an accident, and the blonde had some choice words for that. The ginger claimed that the blonde had just turned around and punched him when this all started. The blonde said that the brunet.

I thought, for just a moment, that I didn't want to end up in the very likely crossfire. I hoped that Lou Ellen and Piper had gotten everyone out, because this time, when they resumed their fight. things were gonna be bad. I looked over my shoulder, and saw that Lou had gotten most of the people out. Now, there were about three other people there.

I watched as the brunet got ready to charge. Behind me, I heard the blonde crack his knuckles. I waited for just the right moment, right when the brunet was about to charge at me, I ducked and rolled. Lou Ellen looked grateful that I'd lived, and then mad that she hadn't been able to help.

"You just did all of that, and you didn't once ask if I could help!" She said.

"Actually, I did. I asked you to get the other people out of here." I responded.

"Anyways, Lou Ellen made me and Piper wait for you. This guy is just too scared to move." Nico said, as if he'd appeared out of the shadows.

"Right, we should leave. Like, now." Piper chimed in.

"On it." I said, and walked towards the person in question.

It was Charles Beckendorf. He seemed to be just standing there. I pushed him, and he snapped out of it. He started walking, and then had to stop when the fight came right in front of us.

"I got it." I muttered. "Hey! Calm down, people!"

"Why?" The ginger asked.

That was enough time to allow Charles, Lou Ellen, Piper, and Nico to get out. Charles ran out, Piper slowly walked away, and Lou Ellen tiptoed silently. Nico sunk into the shadows, and I didn't see him again until he had me right next to him, in the shadows. He had pulled me into the shadows, silently, and, if I was a bystander, I wouldn't have seen me go.

I felt my face heat up, and I realized my face must be beet red, and radiating heat. I tried ignoring the butterflies in my stomach. I almost succeeded until we were almost out of the shadows. Then, Nico pushed me out of the shadows, and slowly crept up to the black haired one.

Nico whispered something to the brunet. The brunet nodded, and then slowly backed up. I realized that Nico was trying to get the guy out of trouble. Those stupid butterflies again. We all walked to the side of the storage area, where Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Silena Beauregard (Charles' girlfriend) were waiting outside for us.

Charles and Silena briefly hugged, and Piper bolted over to Jason's side, and gave him a peck on the cheek. Nico walked over to where they were, and I saw Lou Ellen smirk. I glared, half-heartedly, at her. I told them I was going home, and that I would drop off Lou Ellen at her house, which is right beside mine.

"What! Why can't I hang out with them a _little bit longer_?" Lou Ellen asked.

"Yeah, no. I'm not letting you do exactly what you want to do." I responded.

Lou Ellen sneaked a glance at a seemingly oblivious Nico. "Really? It's not like I'm going to-"

I cut her off by saying, "I'm not taking that risk."

"Ple-ee-ease?" Lou Ellen drew out the _e_ in please. "It's not like it would even affect anyone!"

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"Look at how he stares at Annabeth. Duh."

The butterflies hat had been in my stomach earlier evaporated. "Fine. But stay with Jason and Piper."

"Okey-Dokey!" Lou Ellen exclaimed, walking back to the group.

I walked back to my house, slowly. My mom was outside, with a bowl of candy. She was dressed up as a witch. She watched me slowly walk into the house, and I saw the puzzled look. I went straight to my room and flopped down on my bed. My mom always insisted on having bright colors. She got me yellow bedsheets, red curtains, and silver walls.

I didn't want to go to sleep, but didn't _quite_ want to stay awake, either. I couldn't decide between hanging out with the group, or falling asleep. I eventually fell asleep, not by choice. I'd had dreams about the group for three days in a row now.

~Dreaming~

 **A/N: Oh, hey guys! This is Will's dream. I am going to put it in little bit of hypno-kinesis in the form of dream travel, because, hey, Clovis is in here too somewhere, right? Here's my theory on why Dream Travel is possible in this AU. So, Clovis senses the AU Group, so he decides to connect their dreams, using an extension of Dream Travel. Enjoy!**

I looked around us. I was in the band room, but there was no one else there. I walked around, and saw Percy come out of the gym, where they had the swimming pool. Annabeth came out of the library, and Hazel, Piper, and Frank came out of the arts room. Leo, Jason, and Nico dashed out of the drama room. Grover came skidding out of the gardening room. And Thalia walked slowly out of the Latin room.

"Guys? I don't remember coming to school today?" Nico stated.

"Me neither…" Percy agreed.

"Ahh, this is hilarious. You're mortals! However, you have the mere potential and build-up to be demigods! I swear, I'm dying with tears!" A guy in an orange t-shirt with the letters CHB on it, and a pair of blue jeans on appeared in between us. "Hi! I'm Clovis, and you would have known that, had you been in my universe! I'm able to watch you at any time. With merely my dream coin and my voice, I can see where any of you are, at any time, from a birds' eye view! It's really quite exciting."

"Wait a minute. If we're mortals, then what are you?" I asked.

"I am a demigod!" Clovis responded. "The child of Hypnos, the greek god of sleep! This is how I am contacting you! Actually, it's about lunchtime currently. I am taking a nap. Maybe I'll introduce you to you! Maybe let you have a glimpse of what's in store for you all?"

"Hmmm…" Nico considered the question, before glancing at Percy and Annabeth, who were now side by side.

"Yeah! Most likely, in your universe, I'm rich, powerful, and have about a thousand babes crawling all over me!" Leo exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. It couldn't hurt much worse than… nothing." I felt my face heat up.

"Yes!" Annabeth and Percy yelled together.

Clovis smiled at that. "Okay, I will send an Iris-Dream Message. Hopefully my siblings and my father can give me enough strength for that."

"What's an 'Iris-Dream Message'?" Hazel asked.

"See, this goddess, Iris, allows us to message and call people. Hypnos, god of sleep, allows people to focus their dreams, and to travel to other people's dreams. That way, I should be able to send a message. Hmmmm… I may even be able to send you all dream messages, you just have to go to separate rooms." Clovis explained.

"Great! Band." I said.

"Art." Hazel replied.

"Drama!" Leo exclaimed.

"I'll take the gym." Percy mumbled.

"Latin." Thalia stated.

"History." Frank said.

"Science." Grover said quickly.

"Library!" Annabeth shouted.

"I'm going in Mr. D's room." Nico said.

"Well then, I'll take the balcony upstairs." Jason muttered.

"Umm, Teachers Lounge?" Piper said, but it came out as a question.

"Excellent! I just sent your responses to your bodies in my universe! Goodbye for now!" Clovis exclaimed, shimmering and disappearing.

I walked to the band room, and sat down in a chair. After about 20 minutes, I was tempted to try and wake myself up. And then an image of a blonde boy with blue eyes appeared in front of me.

"Hey, it's me! Thanks, Clovis! I just really, really, really hope that the Big 3 don't find out…" The boy said to a shimmering orb.

As I focused, the boy's body became less and less blurry, and the orb turned into a small dot and landed on the boy's shoulder. I recognized him as… me.

"Hey Will! It's me, you!" Other-Me exclaimed.

"Uh… Hello?" I responded.

"So, any questions? Any thoughts? Want to know a secret?"

"Ummm… All of those?"

Older-Me chuckled. "What's a question?"

"So, do, um, do Nico and Annabeth get together? I see he's got a crush on her."

"Eh, no! No no, no, no! Nico doesn't- er- um- I mean- In my reality, he doesn't. But you're close."

"Okay. A thought…. Why is it that I'm crushing on Nico?"

"Well, um, eh, I-I mean, um…" Older-Me rubbed the back of his neck. "See, that _could_ have something to do with me… So, there's this guy, Kaos. And, you see, he created a rift when he created the universe. This rift allows there to be thousands of universes. However, all versions of one being will have similarities. Personality, looks, feelings, um… romantic feelings…"

"Wait wait wait. You're telling _me_ , that you're also crushing on a Nico from another universe?"

"Well, you could say that." Will said, grinning from ear to ear. **(Honestly, It's a bit funny that I'm like, 'Will said to Will', isn't it?)**

"Wait a minute-" I started to ask.

"Sorry Will, but, I can't answer anything like what you're wondering. Aphrodite would turn me into a rose."

"Oh. Okay then. Well, it was nice to get to know something."

"Well, here's the secret. Nico's not crushing on Annabeth. He's crushing on Percy. Which means, you've got a shot."

"Well, not really, but okay."

"Will, we have to go. The harpies will be circling soon. Then, we're stuck in the cabin until they leave." Clovis' voice came from the orb, which had turned into a crow as the voice resonated.

"Alright. Let's go. Fly me away, Clovis!" Will exclaimed.

Clovis rolled his bird eyes, and nodded towards Will. Will turned into a golden crow, and flew up, following Clovis.

"Well, I should probably go back to the meeting area." I said, walking out the door.

 **A/N: I finished this at 1:50 AM. I'm not even tired, either. I'm pumped! The plot is slowly moving along, and I'm using about two to three chapters per plot item. I have a mental plot chart, so I'm continuously adapting and changing it. I love SOLANGELO [Squeals] and I'm never not gonna ship them. {PLEASE DON'T HAVE JINXED SOLANGELO DANNY BLAZE! YOU WILL BE AN ABOMINATION THEN!} Anyways, let's.**

 **DO.**

 **THIS!**


	8. Clovis

**Clovis**

 **A/N: Well, I'm doing a short chapter on Clovis' perspective. Oh, by the way, he heard everything that happened in the dream. He was keeping the dream intact. In we go!**

Annabeth. She sat there, and waited. She knew exactly what was happening somehow. She watched as the other her appeared. When I took on the glowing orb shape, Annabeth wasn't surprised. She looked at me and then at herself. The two were conveying a silent message. Poor Annie. Little did she know, I was holding up the dream! In fact, if I were to leave the dream, wake up, then The demigods from my universe would fall into a sleep that could take years, decades, even centuries, to wear off. It would kill me. And, the mortals would drift into consciousness, and not be able to sleep.

 _So. Who's my mom in this other universe? My dad couldn't be a god._

 _Athena._

 _Will I actually see my cousin, Magnus, again?_

 _I can't tell you that. I can, however, tell you to trust in your friends, especially Piper._

Then, I sensed the harpies. I told Annabeth we needed to leave, and me and her became owls and flew upwards.

Nico. Nico was surprised to hear that he was the _'Ghost King'_. He asked how Bianca was doing, and then Nico replied with,

"Dead."

Nico wanted to know who is godly parent was, but wasn't surprised to find out it was Hades. Nico told Nico to trust in his friends, especially Jason. Then, a crow flew through a wall, and turned into Will. Nico was surprised to find out it was Will, coming to get Nico from our universe.

"Nico, we need to go. The harpies." Will said simply.

"Alright." Nico said.

I could tell Will was about to hug Nico (I mean, I've seen it enough times), before he remembered Nico was there.

"Right. Bye, Nico!" Will exclaimed, turning into a crow and flying through the roof.

Nico turned into a Screech owl and followed. I just willed myself to follow Nico.

Jason. Jason was somewhat curious. He asked three questions before we had to go.

"Well, who does Nico have a crush on?" Jason asked Jason.

"Umm… Ask him." Jason answered.

"Well, what do I do if he doesn't tell me?"

"He will."

"Speaking of, who does Will have a crush on?"

"Who were we just talking about?"

"Nico."

Jason made a, ' _so…'_ symbol with his hands.

"Wait, so, Will has a crush on Nico, and Nico has a crush on someone else?"

"Yeah…"

"Jason. Let's go. Harpies are circling." I said, and left the room.

I sensed Jason slowly start turning into an eagle, speaking.

"Don't worry. Nico will tell you. I'll ask for some godly help." Jason winked at himself, and then turned fully into an eagle and flew up.

Thalia. Well, that took a bit of work, since she's not at camp. But, sure enough, she was there. Thalia was pretty worried about Jason, since when he was younger he had tried to eat a stapler.

"Does Jase still eat staplers?"

"No. He plays with lightning."

"What!?"

"Never mind."

"Where are you at?"

"I joined the hunt."

"Which is…"

"I work with Artemis. And I've sworn off marriage."

"Ah."

"Sorry to interrupt, Thals, but we gotta go! Harpies!"

An eagle flew in and exclaimed, and Thalia immediately turned into a Guinea-Fowl and flew up. I followed her.

Percy was about as oblivious to everything as normal. He just asked questions like, _'Is there an Annabeth over there',_ and, _'Is she hot?'_

I rolled my eyes, and when an owl flew in and told Percy to go, the harpies were flying, Percy said, _'This is Annabeth'_

Then, Percy became a horse and literally _walked up the walls_ through the roof.

Hazel, well, she wasn't too curious. She just sat next to herself and gossiped. She learned way more than any other members of the seven. When a golden crow, a Screech Owl, and a Barn Owl flew in, she jumped up and ran from the birds.

"Hey, Hazel. How did it go?" The Screech Owl asked, turning into Nico.

The Crow was right in front of him, and when the crow turned into Will, Will stepped on Nico's foot. Nico's only response was,

"Ow."

But Will picked Nico up, whilst grinning like a fool. "There you go. Now you don't have to put any pressure on that foot until it's all better." Will said to Nico

"Will. My sister from this universe is also in the room. Put me down." Nico responded.

"Nope."

"Wait a minute… Is this who my brother has a crush on?" Hazel asked Hazel.

"Errr…. No. He's got a crush on someone else. At least, currently."

"Um, okay. Bye!"

Hazel turned into a Screech owl, and her and Will (Who was now a crow again) carried Nico (As a Screech Owl) up to the roof. The Barn Owl followed.

Piper was concerned with the love lives of her friends. And, sadly, Piper from my universe could only answer one question.

"Yes, you and Jason get together."

"Yes!"

Then, Piper turned into a turtle-dove and flew up.

"Harpies. Bye." I said to a dumbfounded Piper.

Grover. Well, Grover was only curious to know how his friends were. When Grover finished asking Grover, Grover climbed a wall and got up into the roof.

"Sorry, no transformation, I'm only a satyr." He explained.

Leo was not surprised to hear that he had a metal dragon, Hephaestus as a father, and a dead mother. He was only surprised when Leo turned into a crane and flew into the roof.

And Frank, well, he just wanted to know if he and Hazel got together. When he found out, the other Frank became a barn owl and flew through the wall.

After all of the people from my world were done, I went into the meeting area. Everyone was there, so I stopped using so much power. The only room left was the room we were all in.

"Thank you all, and I just want to say, sweet dreams!" I finished, and then I woke up.

Everyone was dizzy. I was tired. I decided to take a nap.


	9. Winter Break

**Nico**

 **A/N: Because I'm evil, I'm doing a time jump of 1 month and 1 week. The beginning of Winter break. Let's all say it together now, Danny Blaze is EVIL!**

 **Also, sorry for the delay. I have been working on about three chapters though, so it's worth it. I hope. Enjoy! C:**

Ever since the dream, I've been unable to shake the memory of Will coming to tell me to fly up. I've tried everything. Literally. I tried getting Hazel to help. That didn't work. I've also been catching Will and Piper staring at me, as if expecting me to do something.

I've also caught Will staring at me while I'm watching Percy. And I've seen Piper watch Will watch me watch Percy watch Annabeth. These past five weeks have been so weird. And, once, Lou Ellen pushed Will into me, and yelled,

"Did that help, Will!?" Before running away.

As soon as she did that, Will turned bright red, and I was completely weirded out. It reminded me of a meme that said,

 _'_ _A friend will ask your crush if they like you; A best friend will push you into your crush and yell something stupid before running away'_

But there was no way that Will had a crush on me. It was probably on Annabeth or on Hazel. In which case I would kill him. But, again, I couldn't help but think about that image of Will voluntarily coming to get me. I had been unable to focus on school after a bit. My sister was acting all weird around me and Will.

When we got out of school, I learned that Frank was taking Hazel to go skiing with his family. Percy and Annabeth were going to Florida with Percy's mom. Piper and Jason were going to Hawaii with Piper's dad. And Leo was going on a cruise. So, me, Thalia, Grover, and Will were the only ones staying in New York. Except, Thalia was planning on reading. And Grover was going to try and catch up on school work and maybe get ahead.

So, me and Will were bound to come into contact with each other.

And Will was trying to talk to me.

Will Solace was trying to talk to me. Why, I don't know. He just kept on trying to talk to me. He was walking by my house with Lou Ellen, he was coming out whenever he saw me outside. I always avoided him, until the last day before school started again.

When Percy texted me, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Will, Grover, Thalia, Piper, Jason, and Leo.

Percy-Everyone come to the usual meeting spot.

Annabeth-Why?

Percy-Don't question my reasoning.

Hazel-Okay.

Will-Welp, I've learned that if Hazel's there, then so is Nico. Most likely. So yeah, I'll come. Because I need to tell him something.

Nico-Uh oh. This can't be good. If Will needs to tell me something, ever, it must be bad news.

Hazel-well, as long as Nico's birthday month remains cause for celebration.

Will-Wait a minute. January is Nico's birthday month?

Nico-yes. January 28th

Will-What flavor cake are you getting

Nico-No cake

Will-No cale! What! Unacceptable!

Will-Cake*

Jason-I shall help with the birthday cake finding!

Nico-BTW I need to tell you something Jason

Jason-Is it a seeecreeet?

Nico-Yes

Jason-Is it your cruuuuush?

Nico-yes

Hazel-Jason you better keep it a secret or so help me Pluto you will die

Jason-Yes ma'am!

The next day, I took Jason aside from the group, and he looked super excited.

"I mean, unless it's Thalia. Then you're dead." Jason replied seriously.

"Oh, it's not." I said, looking down. "Percy." I mumbled.

"What about him?" Jason asked.

"He's my crush." I answered him.

"Oh. Well, I mean, none of us will judge you."

"No. Do not tell anyone."

"Okay then. That's fair."

We walked back to the group, and sat down. "So, Perce. What's up?" Will asked.

"Well, we should catch up. Like, I want to hear about what happened while Hazel and Frank went skiing! And I want to know how Jason and Piper's trip to Hawaii went! Or, like, what did you four do?" Percy asked, pointing to me, Grover, Will, and Thalia.

"Well, I was busy reading in my room. And using my archery kit." Thalia said.

"I was working on school. It was kind of boring, actually." Grover replied.

"I pretty much slept." I said.

"I was just hanging out with Lou Ellen, or I was playing football. I tried to get Nico to come out and play football too, but, he was sleeping." Will said, and his face reddened slightly.

I heard Piper giggle.

"What are you giggling at?" I asked her.

"Umm… Nothing." She replied.

"Piper. Tell me what you are laughing at, now."

"It's just, well, you see, my demigod counterpart was a kid of Aphrodite, and-and see, she said that I'd be able to see, well-ummm… Never mind."

"Piper…"

"Anyways." Jason said. "Me and Piper went surfing. It was… Weird."

"Me and Frank went skiing, and that was super fun. His grandma told me a bunch of things about when he was little." Hazel said and I glared at Frank.

"Me and Seaweed brain over here had fun in Florida. We almost didn't want to come back. We swam, and his mom rented a cabana." Annabeth said.

"The cruise was _booooring!_ It was like, 'Here's a hallway that I've seen a million times', or, 'Look there's a slide', or, 'Wow a person.' BORING!" Leo exclaimed.

"I think you're the only one out of us 11 that didn't have fun." I said. "Sleeping? Well, that's fun. Playing football? I assume that's fun for some. Swimming? That's fun. Going on a cruise? That's fun for most people!"

"Yeah, well." Leo said.

"Hey guys…" Hazel said. "Nico's birthday is in 18 days. Exactly."

"Hazel. Please stop. My birthday is not that big a deal." I replied.

"Hazel's right. Birthdays _are_ big deals! Which is why me and Jason will get you a cake." Will said.

"I do _not_ need a cake. And birthdays are _not_ big deals. They're just days that remind people that they're getting older." I replied.

"We shall get you a cake! I say, we go now! Start looking now, so that way we're ready!" Jason exclaimed.

"Please, no. Please. Just, no. It's really not that important, guys." I said, hoping I could sway their decision.

"Well, my mom has always told me that 'birthdays are the one day when the world revolves around you.'" Percy said.

"Yeah, no. I would rather the world just keep on going about its own business. But thanks." I protested

"Nico, it's already been settled. You are going to have a proper birthday. Cake, presents, everything." Annabeth ended the conversation.

"Well, me and Nico better get back." Hazel said.

I nodded, got up, and then started to walk away from the group. I noticed that Will hadn't gotten to ask me his question, but ignored it. I could only hope that Jason and Will wouldn't make my cake have puppies or kittens or something. But to be honest, they probably would. Sadly.


	10. Nico's Birthday

**Jason**

Piper continued to giggle until we left. Me and Will went straight to a bakery. I had an prank in the works. And all I could do was hope that Nico wouldn't mind. We looked at the cakes, but most of them were too silly or bright. There was one that fit his personality perfectly. But it was all dark chocolate.

The next day we went to a new bakery. And a new one. And a new one. And the cycle kept on repeating. Until we were exactly one week from Nico's birthday. Me and Will just asked for a custom cake. We both agreed on black icing, and I decided on the stuff under the main layer. I chose rainbow colors. Strawberry, Orange, Lemon, Lime, Blueberry, Grape. It wasn't going to be a particularly big cake, but big enough to have all 6 flavors.

Two days before Nico's birthday, I went back and got the cake. I put it in the fridge in my house, and then waited. The day of Nico's birthday, me, Will, and Thalia all moved the cake from my house to Nico's. When we got there, Annabeth, Piper, Frank, Percy, and Leo were all there.

"Where's Grover?" I asked, right before the door opened and Hazel and Grover came running out.

"He's still asleep." Hazel said. "He always sleeps especially late on his birthday."

"I have a plan." I said, walking into the house.

I walked slowly over to Nico's door. I opened it and said,

"Everybody's waiting outside."

Nico just made a grunting noise that I assumed meant 'Go away.'

"Will, me, and Thalia brought out a cake."

Another grunting sound that was muffled by a pillow, probably, 'Good for you.'

"Percy's outside."

"Good for him." Nico replied.

"Dude. Wake up! Or we will be forced to do the whole thing in your living room. Loudly."

"Gah! Fine!" Nico exclaimed, and I walked back outside.

"He's up!" I told the people who were waiting outside.

When Nico finally came out to tell us we could come in, Hazel giggled. Piper barely stifled a laugh. I was completely and utterly confused. Why was Piper laughing so much? Nothing was funny that I could see or hear.

I just followed everybody else in, and me, Thalia, and Will once again carried the cake. When we sat down, the cake looked completely black with little white letters saying, _Happy Birthday Nico!_

"Happy birthday, Neeks!" Hazel exclaimed.

"Who chose the cake…?" Nico asked.

Will pointed to me. Nico glared towards me.

"Well, let's dig in." I said.

I cut the cake into slices, and gave Nico the first slice. Then Hazel, then Leo, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Grover, Thalia, Will, and then me.

"Jason…" Nico said at seeing the rainbow colors inside the cake.

"Yeah?" I asked, barely containing a giggle.

"This is _not_ funny Jason."

"Wait, why is it a rainbow?" Will asked.

"Well, Jason here just knows how much like sour things, strawberry, citrus, blueberry, stuff like that!" Nico covered.

I couldn't contain my giggle anymore. I giggled quietly, and Nico continued to glare at me. I finished off my cake slice, and decided I should go home before I face the wrath of Nico.

"I'm gonna go now." I said.

"Same." Frank replied.

Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, and Grover nodded.

"I guess." Leo said, bounding out the door.

"I'm going to my room. Happy birthday, Neeks." Hazel said.

"Bye, _Neeks._ " Will said, laughing.

"Don't call me that. She can call me that, you cannot." Nico replied.

"Would you prefer, _sunshine_?" Will asked.

"Get out." Nico said.

"Sunshine it is!" Will shouted on his way out.

I waited outside of the house for Piper.

"Nico, why was the cake a rainbow?" Piper asked. "And not that cover that you just used."

"Fine. I'm-I'm gay." Nico admitted to her.

"Well, I'm not surprised, actually." Piper said.

"Jason told you, didn't he?"

"What! No! My half-brother in that alternate universe, Eros, he visited me the night after that dream. He said from now on, I would be able to see affection… 'Lines'. It's like, when you're near Percy, I see a small, pink line running from you to him. The line doesn't touch him though." Piper explained.

"Okay. Bye!"

"Wait,"

"What?"

"It's not like there's not a line that extends to you. You know that, right? Someone in the group is crushing on you, you just haven't realized yet." Piper told him.

"Great. Now, bye!" Nico said, and pushed her out the door.

"Jason!?" She exclaimed when she saw me.

"Yes…" I replied.

"What were you doing?"

"Waiting for you. So, who's crushing on Nico?"

"Nope. Can't tell."

"Agh! Fine! Little traitor!" I exclaimed, angry.

"You can't trick me."


	11. Nico's Bubble

**Piper**

I looked at Nico. His little bubble had been there since I'd spoken to him on his birthday. He was literally encased in a dark bubble. As in, he was heartbroken. A bright red, thick line was near him, and it went all the way to Will. A second little string, glowing blue, connected him to Hazel. Percy and Annabeth each had a little red line connecting them. Jason had a line connecting him to me, and one connecting him to Thalia. I had two lines. One was pulsing red, connecting me to Jason, while the other was a pink shade. It disappeared about half an inch from me, and I assumed it connected me to myself in that other universe.

I stopped thinking about that, and focused on the lesson about Zeus. Zeus was king of the gods, had a master bolt, was hidden from Kronos as a kid, yadda yadda. This lesson was super boring. I looked over at Annabeth. She was taking notes, and obviously trying hard to ignore Percy.

I chuckled. I looked at the worksheet in front of me. It had fifteen questions, which were supposed to be done by tomorrow. I looked over at Jason, and he slid his sheet over to me. I took a glance, and then passed the sheet to Leo. After he was done, he passed it back to me, and I passed it back to Jason. When the lesson was over, me, Jason, and Leo walked swiftly out of the classroom. We waited for everyone else. When they got out, Annabeth had about a quarter of notes in her notebook.

"Wow. Well, let's go! It's been awake since we celebrated anything, and it's a Friday! That's enough to celebrate!" Jason exclaimed as we all walked out of the school.

"Agreed!" I replied, and almost everyone nodded.

"Neeks, what's wrong? You haven't turned down a chance to hang out with us all year." Hazel asked

"Nothing, I'm just… tired." He replied.

"Dude, we're ten days from Valentine's day, and you're _tired_? I doubt that. You're probably going to try and find some girl to ask out!" Percy exclaimed.

Jason scowled. I shook my head. Will looked sad and disappointed. But Nico looked… Well, the look that Nico had on his face scared me more than a glare from a knife-holding Annabeth. He looked at Percy and replied,

"Yeah, sure. You just keep on believing that, Percy." His voice held enough sour and bitterness to rot a lemon.

Nico walked off, fuming. He stormed towards his house.

"Yikes. What did I do?" Percy asked.

I shook my head, and Jason laughed a little.

"What?" Percy asked us.

Will looked at Percy and rolled his eyes.

"My brother hates it when people pick on him. Especially about who he likes." Hazel replied.

"Umm…Okay?" Percy said, clueless.

"What does Annabeth see in you? You're so… unimpressive." I asked him.

"He may be an idiot, but he's my idiot." Annabeth replied, kissing Percy.

I giggled. That line connecting them pulsed with energy.

"I'm gonna go home. Have fun you guys!" Will said, walking back to his house.

"Let's all go for fro-yo!" Hazel exclaimed, and Frank agreed silently.

We walked to the fro-yo place around the corner. We all got the same things as last time. My mind drifted to the line that had pulsed when Will had walked away. Of course. Will was going to follow Nico. Try and cheer him up. Maybe him and Nico would finally go on a date.


	12. Hugs

**Will**

I followed Nico back to his house, and then I waited until he went inside. I followed him in, and then watched him walk into his room. I walked over and knocked on his door.

"Who's there!?" Nico asked.

"Me, Will." I replied.

"No. Go away."

"No. I'm going to stand here until you let me in."

"No! Go AWAY!"

"Dude, just let me in. Please?"

"Go away. I'm sure Thalia's dying to celebrate with you."

I was slightly taken aback. "What?"

"Well, I mean, you've got a crush on her, right?"

"What gave you that idea! No!"

"Oh. Alright, sure. Come in."

I walked inside Nico's room, and saw that he was laying down on his bed in a defeated manner.

"What's wrong, _sunshine_?" I asked, deliberately using his new nickname.

Nico scoffed before saying, "Everything. My crush is known to two people, some person has a crush on me, and they're probably the least impressing person ever, and, worst of all, you guys are all in a relationship, or at least know that you'll be excepted into society if you can't get a girlfriend. Thalia had Luke, now she's probably crushing hard on you, Piper and Jason, Percy and Annabeth, Frank and Hazel, and Leo has a crush on just about every girl ever. And you probably have some secret girlfriend."

"Alright. Well then, I have to tell you. First off, my crush is known to two people, and I'm about to tell you who it is. Second, I'd like to believe the person who has a crush on you isn't unimpressive. Third of all, I am _not_ in a relationship, and, finally, I can't get a girlfriend, and probably won't be excepted into society either. But, at least I try not to be all angsty about it!" I retorted.

"Why won't you be excepted?" Nico asked. "And I highly doubt that you know the person who has a crush on me very well."

"Well, guess what? I do know them. Very, very well. Also, the reason I won't be excepted is because…" I paused. "I'm the person who has a crush on you."

Nico looked un-phased. "Yeah, okay. Let me guess, Piper put you up to it?"

"Nico," I took his hands in my face. "No. I'm doing this of my very own accord."

Nico looked away. "Yeah, okay. Sure you are. I'm certain that you're totally not pranking me."

I forced him to look at me, and he looked surprised. I hugged him tightly.

"Will? What are you doing?" Nico asked.

"You look like you need a hug." I responded.

"Solace get off of me, or I swear to the moon and back-"

"Nico, please stop talking."

"Okay."

"Also, on Valentine's day, the group wants to go out and eat, and we need at least ten people, so…"

"Sure. Why the Hades not. Hazel will pretty much definitely be there, and Frank better not make a move."

I chuckled. "He will, he will. I promise you that. It's a special dinner, so he will. Anyways, I better go."

I walked out of his room, and out of the di Angelo residence. I walked back home with a grin on my face that wouldn't come off.

 **A/N: In celebration of the 1,103 visitor mark, I now say, this chapter shall be…**

 **Nothing special. Just the 12** **th** **chapter so far. Thank you dearest readers, and there will be only one more chapter, and then this fanfiction is done!**


	13. Valentine's Day

**Nico**

 **A/N: LOL THE LAST CHAP IS HERE! HAVE FUN MY FRIENDS AND MAY WE SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN! We will, believe me. In chapter 7 of The Son Of Hades.**

 **BYE GUYS LOL C U AGAIN!**

I can't believe I let Hazel and Will convince me to go out with the group. I put on dark jeans, and an all black shirt. Hazel was in the living room when I came out. We walked out the door, and started walking towards Jason's house. Hazel was wearing a green and blue shirt, and blue jeans.

When we got to Jason's house, I saw that Percy was wearing a blue shirt and jeans, and Annabeth was wearing a light grey shirt with navy blue jeans. Frank wore a red shirt and red shorts, and Will was wearing a yellow shirt that read, 'Life's a beach!' and jeans. Piper wore a purple shirt with frayed jeans, and Jason wore a lightning blue shirt with a yellow lightning bolt on it and dark blue jeans. Leo wore a red and orange shirt and blue jeans. Thalia stayed home.

We all got into two cars. Percy's and Thalia's, which Jason was driving. I got into Thalia's car with Will, Hazel, and Piper. Frank, Annabeth, Percy, and Leo got into Percy's car. Jason drove us straight to the restaurant, with Percy and them right behind us. The restaurant was called ' _The Lotus Flower Diner'_. A weird name for a restaurant, but whatever.

We all got out of the car, and went in. Jason and Piper had reserved a table for nine at the back of the restaurant. We sat down, and all started looking at the menus. I got mozzarella sticks for an appetizer, boneless chicken, and a coke. We ate in moderate silence.

"Okay, why is everyone being so quiet?" I asked.

"For absolutely no reason at all." Piper replied.

"Yeah right."

"Just wait. You'll see in a minute." Jason said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh no. I'm genuinely scared. More scared than when Annabeth glares at me."

"Ladies and gentlemen! I am your host, Danny Blaze, and I would like to thank you all very much for coming to the _'Lotus Flower Diner'_!" A man on the stage exclaimed. "Tonight is a very special night! Valentine's day, the day when love is said to be strongest!"

I glared at Jason, fully realizing his plan. "Now you see?" He asked sarcastically.

"Today, some of you may have given others chocolate, candy-grams, or a hug! But, now, we challenge every single one of you to kiss the person next to you in ten seconds!"

I understood why Jason had sat by Piper, and everybody else had sat by the person they were in a relationship with. A girl was walking by, and no doubt was Leo going to try and kiss her.

"Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five! Four! Three! TWO! ONE! NOW!" The host exclaimed.

Jason kissed Piper, Annabeth kissed Percy, Frank kissed Hazel, Leo jumped up and kissed the girl walking by, and Will kissed me. Will. Kissed me. I jumped and broke the kiss, and saw that everybody else was pulling apart as well. I replayed the scenario over and over again in my head.

When the meal was over, we all walked out, and I pulled Jason aside.

"I am going to kill you, Grace." I told him.

"Yeah right. Piper would shoot you before you could try." Jason replied.

"Nico, Jason, you guys coming?" Percy asked.

"I'll kill you, Grace." I told him again.

"Yeah, okay. Yeah, Perce, Nico just wanted to ask me something!"

"Bye! Call me, Leo! My name's Calypso, by the way!" I heard a girl holler towards Percy's car.

I got into Jason/Thalia's car, and we drove back to Jason's house in silence. Until Hazel asked,

"So, how long have you two been-"

I cut her off. "Never."

"Okay, okay!" She said, putting her hands up.

Once we got back to Jason's house, me and Hazel walked back to our house. Will was trying to holler at me, but I ignored him.

"Your face is bright red, Nico." Hazel told me.

"Okay." I retorted.

Hazel giggled. I ignored her, and walked inside. I flopped down on my bed, and fell asleep. It'd been a long week.

-February 20th-

Percy had sent us all a text message, saying, 'Come 2 my house 9:00 4 a Moviiiieee!' When me and Hazel got there, everyone else was already there. We walked in, and sat down. Will deliberately sat down next to me, even though I'd been keeping my distance from him since the day after Valentine's Day.

When we turned on the tv, and put in the movie, it was 'Wreck-It Ralph'. Percy walked back over to Annabeth, and laid down on the couch with her. Hazel and Frank sat on the ground, and Leo had invited Calypso, and they now sat on a small couch. Piper and Jason had somehow gotten onto a ledge that was conveniently placed on the opposite wall from the tv. Me and Will sat down next to each other in chairs. More accurately, he sat down next to me.

About halfway through, Percy and Annabeth fell asleep. Then, Hazel and Frank. After them, Leo and Calypso fell asleep. Somehow, the ledge where Piper and Jason were laying was big enough so that they wouldn't fall. They fell asleep after Leo and Calypso. Then, I could feel Will blush.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked.

"Well, everyone else is asleep, and…" Will explained.

I felt myself drift off, and my head fell onto Will's shoulder. I fell asleep quickly.

When I woke up, I immediately jumped out of the chair. I woke Hazel up, and we left. We walked back home, and then I flopped down on my bed. Again. I do that quite a lot, actually.

"Nico."

"What is it, Hazel?"

"You've been in there for an hour. Will is here."

"Tell him to go away."

"I'm not leaving. Not until you talk to me." Will's voice came through the door.

"Go away!" I hollered at him.

"This is going to be the same thing as a few weeks ago."

"Fine. Come in."

Will walked in, and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"So… What was that about?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I responded.

"Well, I kissed you, and you avoided me. You fell asleep on my shoulder, and then went back to your house without saying anything. So, what is that about?"

"I panicked. Sorry. It's just…"

"It's fine. Just don't do it again. Doctor's orders."

"You know you dared me to do that stuff like 5 months ago, right?"

"Yeah."

Will walked over towards me and kissed me. But different from on Valentine's Day. Because I kissed back.

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading!**

 **Sam: Yeah, yeah, now, let's get onto Son Of Hades, shall we?**

 **Cole: Did someone say son of hades?**

 **Amber: Can we go now? I'm ready for our quest!**

 **Me: Alright guys, calm down! I'm also working on a solangelo fanfiction. SOLANGELO SHIPPERS UNITED!**

 **Cole: Wait…You ship my brother and Will?**

 **Me: *Poker face* No….**

 **Will and Nico: Why!?**

 **Me: AWWWWW SOLANGELO IS SO CUTE ERMAHGERD!**

 **Jason: I KNOW RIGHT GUYS LETS LOCK THEM IN A ROOM TOGETHER!**

 **Cole: Ummmmm… Nico, Will. Run.**

 **Nico and Will: *Already halfway across camp***

 **Me: *Into magic shell that speaks to the Hephaestus Cabin* GO GO GO! OPERATION: 'LOCK WILL AND NICO IN A ROOM' TOGETHER IS A GO!**

 **Jason: *Flying* HURRY UP GUYS THEIR HEADED FOR THE INFIRMARY!**

 **Lou Ellen: I got this guys. *Pretends to help Nico and Will* *Looks them in a room together* *Hides the key in her cabin* *Puts a cat ball in the room***

 **Cat Ball: *Poof***

 **Nico and Will: *MEOW MEOW MEOW***

 **Jason: I think they're cussing us out.**

 **Me: *High fives Lou Ellen and Jason***


End file.
